


Begging to Come

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Begging to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/gifts).



**Begging to Come**

“Please, Professor, I need..." Harry whined as his prick was so hard it hurt. The leather Snape had wrapped around his cock and balls made it impossible to come.

“Just what do you need, Potter?” Snape asked as he continued hammering Harry’s prostate.

“I need to come, please,” Harry whimpered. His wrists were beginning to ache as Snape had them pinned over his head, his face flush against the cold, wet stone of the dungeon. 

“You will come when I tell you to come and no sooner,” Snape hissed in Harry’s ear as he flicked his nail across Harry’s already tender nipple. The chain from the nipple clamps led down to Harry’s cock and each time Snape pulled back, the chain tugged slightly and his nipples flared. 

Harry buried his face in the crook of his upper arm and bit at his own flesh to keep himself from continuing to beg Snape. He saw stars as Snape's thrusts became erratic, the man panting in his ear, sweat-slicked back to chest. Harry clenched around Snape and the man roared as he came.

“Come for me, Harry!” In an instant the nipple clamps and makeshift cock ring were banished. Harry screamed as he came instantly without a touch. The world went black.

When Harry came to himself, still nude and laying on the floor, Snape was sitting at his desk marking papers as if nothing had happened. Why should he expect this time to be different than all the others? 

As he slowly gathered his clothing to dress, he realized something-Snape had called him Harry. 

He smiled as he shut the door behind him.


End file.
